ChatRoom Hanabusa style
by Kay Avanti
Summary: this has hanabusa written all over it... we logged on to our computers and a link poped up out from nowhere. The link was conected this chat room. We had no idea mayham would strike. All we knew was: it was Hanabusa's fault. Yet we still log in, wondering if he cursed the chatroom to make us log in... R&R! 10 reveiws and 635 veiws! Thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki walks to her computer and turns it on. once she was logged on a linked poped up oh her screen. she clicked in it...

Yuuki has joined the chat room

Yuuki: where am i?

Zerro has joined the chat room

Headmasters has joined the chat room

Kaien has joined the chat room

Kaien: what the?

Headmaster: this is weird

Zero: yes very

Hanabusa has joined the chat room

Hanabusa: OH MMM GEE! you guys came!

Yuuki: hanabusa? what the heck?

Kaien: hanabusa... explain yourself

Hanabusa: but... why?

Zero: hanabusa what the hell?

Headmaster: Ekkkk Zero! watch the languge!

Zero: whatever _ _lll

Yuuki: yes zero! watch it!

Kaname has joined the chat room

Zero: ...im leaving

Kaname: well goodbye then

Yuuki: nooooo! dont go zero!

Kaname: yes go zero

Zero: why should i stay?

Kaname: you shouldnt

Yuuki: shut up both of you! zero you will stay! kaname be nice!

Zero: no

Kaname: for once we agree

Yuuki: : U shut up or ill shot you both with the bloody rose 25 times!

Kaien: 0.0

Headmaster: y-y-yuuki /)0(\

Hanabusa: lmfao

Hanabusa changes name to sexyman101

Headmaster: ima change my name!

Headmaster changes name to Yuuki#1daddy

sexyman101: i tought that was kanames-sama name

Zero has left the room

Kaname has left the room

Kaien has left the room

Yuuki#1daddy: thats sad yuuki -shakes head-

Yuuki#1daddy has left the room

Yuuki: wth HANABUSA!1

sexyman101: thats a shame yuuki ^_^

sexyman101 has left the room

Yuuki : he did that on pourpose

room has ended


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's me! Someone notice that kaien and headmaster was the same person! Read the next chapter and find out what's that about. In this chapter payback is soooo sweet!

Yuuki thought about yesterday. Hanabusa was such a jerk! But she knew how to get him back and that was trough the power of Kaname and/or Zero

Kaien has entered the chat room

Yuuki#1daddy has entered the chat room

Yuuki#daddy: should we tell them my love?

Kaien: ….yes we should

Yuuki#1daddy changes his name to Yuuki

Yuuki has entered the chat room

Yuuki welcome my daughter!

Yuuki….wtf?

Yuuki: it's me Yuuki!

Yuuki: whatever I'm here for payback!

Yuuki changes name to Hanabusa

Hanabusa: hehehehehehehehe payback time but other Yuuki can you help me by being me?

Yuuki: of course!

Kaien…morons

Sexyman101 has entered the chat room

Zero has entered the chat room

Kaname has entered the chat room

Hanabusa: HELLO ALL!

Sexyman101: what the #$%?

Kaname…

Sexyman101: IM HANABUSA!

Hanabusa: no! I am!

Zero: I'm not going through this again you people are f***ing crazy!

Zero has left the chat room

Kaname…..I agree

Yuuki: Kaname! Wait!

Kaname: hum?

Yuuki: Hanabusa… he did things to me

Kaien: I'm out of here

Kaien has left the chat room

Sexyman101: HANABUS…I MEAN ME WOULD NEVER DO THAT!

Kaname: is this true Hanabusa?

Hanabusa: I can't lie to you milord I did

Kaname: Well me and you will have to have a…"little" chat

Kaname has left the chat room

Sexyman101 changes name to Hanabusa

Hanabusa: you'll pay for this!

Hanabusa: then this means war!

Hanabusa changes name to Yuuki

Yuuki changes name to Headmaster

Hanabusa has left the chat room

Yuuki: good job headmaster!

Headmaster: thank you ^_^

Headmaster has left chat room

Chat room has ended


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing much to say…. Enjoy

Kaien has entered the chat room

Headmaster has entered the chat room

Hanabusa has entered the chat room

Yuuki has entered the chat room

Zero has entered the chat room

Hanabusa: hey Zero bite much hehehe

Zero: =.=

Yuuki: Hanabusa! Not today!

Headmaster: Kaien?

Kaien: its time….guys….

Zero:…?

Yuuki: yes?

Hanabusa: huh?

Headmaster: the time has come….

Kaien:…. We're one in the same

Yuuki: headmaster are you using two computers to be two people at onces?

Headmaster: of course not! We are like how zero and his brother are but with more of a yaoi brother relationship

Zero: he lying

Hanabusa: so you have a gayer relationship then Zero and his twin! That's some high gayness if it's more yaoi than Zero and his twin hehehe

Zero: I'm not going to take this from no stinking vampire! I'm getting the gun

Zero has left the chat room

Yuuki: ^_^

Hanabusa: what you do this time?

Yuuki: you'll see

Headmaster: 0.0

Kaien: -facepalm- you people

Zero has entered the chat room

Zero: Yuuki where's the bloody rose?

Yuuki: right here in my lap, why?

Hanabusa: hey Yuuki where's Kaname-sama?

Yuuki: I spiked his blood tablets with sleeping powder, why?

Hanabusa: KANAME-SAMA! –Faints-

Yuuki: so tell us headmaster how long where you going to hide the fact that you have a twin?

Headmaster: twin I have no twin this is just me on two computers

Zero: I knew it

Zero has left the chat room

Hanabusa: Kaname-sama

Hanabusa has left the chat room

Headmaster has left the chat room

Kaien has left the chat room

Chat room has ended


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuki logs in

Kaname logs in

Yuuki: Hello Sama!

Kaname: Hello. Yuuki-chan?

Yuuki: Y-yes Kaname-sama?

Hanabusa logs in

Hanabusa: Hello all!

Kaname: Never mind

Yuuki: Shit Hanabusa! Godsh!

Hana-kun#1Fan logs in

Hana-kun#1Fan: OMG! Hi Hanabusa!

Hanabusa: Are you that creepy girl who's following me?

Hana-kun#1Fan: Yea! Howdya know?

Hanabusa: Just a hunch. You sent me lots of email.

Yuuki: You should report people who stalk you Hanabusa; for all you know she could be a wrinkly old man.

Hanabusa: That's not possible. She sent me a picture of herself naked. Trust me when I say she is NOT an old man ;P

Yuuki: It could be fake ya know.

Hana-kun#1Fan: Shut up! You're just envious of me.

Kaname: I agree with her. Am I wrong and envious?

Hana-kun#1Fan: Oh Kaname-sama! You are right! She's just wrong! Do you understand me my Sama?

Yuuki: That's such a stupid question!

Hanabusa: There are no stupid question; just stupid people.

Hana-kun#1Fan: Am I stupid to you?

Hanabusa: Of course you're not! You're just ignorant!

Yuuki: Aka: the nice way of saying "YOU'RE STUPID!"

Hana-kun#1Fan: Oh shut up!

Hana-kun#1Fan logs out

Hanabusa: Thanks a lot Yuuki-chan! I was planning to bang that chick! Good thing she sent me her address!

Hanabusa logs out

Kaname: As I was saying Yuuki-chan

Yuuki: Yes?

Kaname: Well Yuuki I...

Hanabusa logs in

Hanabusa: ITSAMANITSAMANITSAMANITSAMAN ITSAMAN!

Kaname: Never mind

Yuuki: SHIT HANABUSA! WHAT THE FUCK IS IT THIS TIME?!

Hanabusa: You

Hanabusa: Were

Hanabusa: Right

Hanabusa: Hana-kun#1Fan was an old man! I saw his WIENNER! I'm going to report him!

Yuuki: That's what the hell you get!

Hanabusa logs out

Yuuki: You were saying Sama?

Kaname: What do you mean?

Yuuki: AH FORGET IT!

Yuuki logs out

Kaname: Wonder what's her problem

Chatroom ended

**_A/N:_**

**_It's been a LOOOOOONG while. I've been on . For whom is interested I am: Avery Belle. My stories: "Mayonaka" and "Blood Lust"_**

**_Blood Lust is NOT a vampire story, just so you know!_**


End file.
